Orgulloso de ser la República Argentina
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Martín y Martina estaban viendo el partido; pero cuando perdieron, Martín cambió completamente. Se sintió inútil. ¿Podrá Martina o Chile ayudarlo...? ArgChi. Insultos de Argentina y el humor que tuvo el país cuando perdimos.
1. Orgulloso

Terminé de ver el partido (en el que lloré como negra cuando perdimos) y sentí que tenía que escribir algo.

Mi ArgChi da cáncer.Martina es la hermana de Martín(?) son casi iguales, sacando que ella tiene más rulos y tiene ojos celestes y se interesa más por la moda que por el fútbol obvio e.e No sé quién la creó, lo siento. Si alguien lee ésto y la creó, avíseme.

Tincho es de no sé quién xD Perdón.

E incluso si dije que sólo iba a escribir si ganaba Argentina, escribí ésto. Me da paja escribir un diccionario, perdón,

* * *

><p>Martín observaba desde su televisor de alta definición -porque no había podido comprar una entrada, por lo de los fondos buitres y eso-, e insultaba a diestra y siniestra. Repentinamente, vio como el arquero se le lanzaba a un jugador argentino.<br>—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó con 'delicadeza', y sintió como su hermana lanzaba un grito agudo acompañado de un insulto.  
>Sonrió, y esperó que el árbitro cobrara el merecido penal. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó.<br>Pero nada sucedió. El árbitro 'no vio nada'. Ni el árbitro de línea. Puteó, lanzó todo a la mierda y por poco tira su mate al televisor.  
>—Calmáte che— murmuró Martina, y le agarró de los brazos para que se calmara.<br>—Pero, ¡la puta madre! ¡Fue penal boluda, fue un puto penal y tienen que cobrarlo...!  
>—Ya sé, pero calmáte. Con ponerte histérico no vas a lograr nada.<br>Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

Gol de Alemania. Gol. De. Alemania.  
>Dentro de la mente de Martín sólo se oían esas tres palabras, como si no pudiera pensar en nada más. Hacían eco, y después una voz volvía a pronunciar aquellas tres condenadas palabras.<br>Hasta que reaccionó, y empezó a insultar y a rogarles a todos los jugadores que hicieran un gol.  
>—Dale Messi, ¡confío en vos!<br>Pero pasaban los minutos y no sucedía nada.  
>Ciento treinta minutos y dos minutos y medio de agregados.<br>—Tiro libre para Argentina. Está bien Messi, está bien, calmáte, respira hondo y...  
>Se escuchó un ruido de algo quebrándose, y el mate se derramó en el suelo de madera. La yerba se esparció, y el dulce líquido comenzó a secarse.<br>El joven no reaccionaba. Doblaba los dedos, como buscando algo, pero luego recordaba que el termo sin agua se había roto, y el mate se había derramado.  
>Su mente reaccionó cuando vio como todos los jugadores alemanes se juntaban para festejar que habían ganado.<br>—¿Perdimos...?  
>No podía creerlo. Habían llegado tan lejos para perder...<br>Era injusto. Completamente injusto. ¡No era justo!  
>Lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos color esmeralda.<br>«_¿En serio?_»  
>Se levantó de su sillón, y apagó la televisión.<br>Caminó hasta su cama, y se lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza.  
>"Brasil, decime qué se siente tener en casa a tu papá..."<br>Podía sentir como los ánimos de su población decaía, y también como todos comenzaban a tomar sin control.  
>Se mareó.<br>Repentinamente sintió como su bolsillo vibraba, y con un gran esfuerzo atendió.  
>—¿Qué mierda querés? — respondió el celular sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo de responder con buen humor.<br>—Tincho, ¿cómo estás? — Manuel sonaba preocupado a través de la línea del teléfono.  
>—¿Cómo crees que puedo estar, pelotudo? —le preguntó, y acto seguido agregó: —Estoy perfectamente bien, incluso estoy festejando que ganó Alemania.<br>—¿Estás en tu casa?  
>—No, sabés que estoy en Narnia.<br>—Espérame, ya voy.  
>La señal se cortó, y el joven de cabello rubio observó el teléfono con odio, para luego lanzarlo con notable bronca a la pared. Al sentir como se rompía, sonrió.<br>—¡Tincho! —gritó la joven.  
>—¿Qué pasa Tina?— indagó Martín.<br>—Me voy con mis amigas al Obelisco. Me dijeron que se re llenó y que hay una banda de gente.  
>Se acercó a la cama del mayor, y besó una de sus mejillas con ternura.<br>—Cuidate che~—dijo mientras lanzaba brillos sobre su cubrecama.  
>—¿Podes dejar de joder con tus brillitos?<br>—Si, si, hermano mayor...  
>Se elevó, y lo miró desde lejos. Ojos celestes contra ojos verdes. Felicidad contra tristeza. Optimismo contra pesimismo.<br>Martina abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa pintada. Caminó hasta la puerta después de tomar su bolso y revisar su WhatsApp, y abrió la puerta.  
>Te llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Manuel dudando entre tocar el timbre o no.<br>—Pasá, pasá. Tincho te espera en su pieza.  
>Lo hizo pasar incluso si parecía que no quería ir, y después se fue.<br>La noche era joven para los dos hermanos Hernández.

—¿Martín?  
>El chileno avanzó a través de la casa que tantas veces había visitado, buscando la habitación del argentino.<br>Cuando la encontró se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para observarlo.  
>Sus ojos se encontrab«an hinchados y rojizos, mientras que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y su remera celeste y blanca estaba completamente arrugada.<br>—¿Cómo estás?  
>La República Argentina no había notado la presencia de Chile hasta que le habló. Paralizado y asqueado de sí mismo, se cubrió con la colcha antes de poder hacer nada.<br>—Salí.  
>Manuel se acercó a la cama, y se sentó al lado del bulto.<br>—M-Martín...mira, perder no es tan malo.  
>—¡Todos!...Todos los argentinos estaban esperando que ganáramos. Pero no. Simplemente Messi falló ese último tiro libre, y no se cobró un penal y...<br>El bulto comenzó a temblar.  
>—Y quería que ganáramos. Con todo ésto de los fondos buitres y la economía, los argentinos necesitábamos una felicidad. Pero no. Pero nada. No logramos nada. No le ganamos a nuestro enemigo mortal. Soy un país débil. Necesito que ganemos para...parece el 78. Soy un desastre. Una nación inútil. Habría sido mejor que Inglaterra me conquistara en 1806, así no sería tan inútil. Yo...<br>—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Martín! Tú no sabes nada. No eres inútil, eres sumamente bueno en ésto, le pones pasión. Alemania no dejó su alma en el juego; tú sí. Además, no eres débil. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien me liberó de España.  
>Se acercó al mayor, y le abrazó algo dubitativo.<br>—Tú eres tú, Tincho. Si hubieras sido conquistado por Arthur, no serías tú. No te... —se calló antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.  
>—¡Manu!<br>Soltó su colcha, y le correspondió al abrazo.  
>Se recargó sobre el pecho del menor, y lloró. Lloró por haber perdido, lloró por su gobierno defacto, y lloró por su antiguo enamoramiento de Arthur.<br>—Martu, anda al balcón y mira hacia el obelisco.  
>El rubio se elevó con lentitud y corrió hacia el balcón.<br>Y, allí, vio a todos los argentinos estando en el Obelisco, alumbrando el área con luces celestes y blancas, flameando banderas con soles dorados, y muchos argentinos cantaban el himno tan fuerte que podía oírlo desde allí.  
>«Coronados de gloria y amor...¡Oh, juremos con gloria morir! ¡Ohh, juremos con gloria morir!»<br>Martina les sonreía desde la multitud.  
>Y Martín, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió <em>orgulloso<em> de ser la República Argentina.


	2. Aclaraciones

Me olvidé de ésto masivamente, así que lo siento. Si vas a comentar tene en cuenta unos cuantos puntitos...(?)

1) Soy Argentina. PIENSO que Argentina merecía ganar; y no hay rewiev o persona que me haga pensar lo contrario.

2) Si era penal; el arquero se le tiró al jugador. Búsquenlo en YouTube para verlo. Puede que no haya sido perfectamente en área, pero al menos era tiro libre -y amarilla-.

3) ARGENTINA NO ES MEJOR QUE NADIE. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, soy Argentina y opino eso. Puede que no opines así, y lo respeto, pero no me lo digas si no queres que reaccione mal. -Escritora aún sensible por el partido(?)-

4) Argentina es más pasional. Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero Argentina fue a la cancha y dio el todo por el todo.

5) lo del 78: con lo que ganamos el mundial se ocultó la dictadura.

Gracias por detenerse a leer eso. Gracias.

Gracias por dejar Reviews, son muy dulces.


End file.
